Oportunidade no Natal
by ImaginationWings
Summary: [AU]Encarei-o por alguns momentos, vendo que ainda se agarrava à esperança de que lhe desse uma resposta positiva. O não estava quase a rolar pela minha língua, quando lembrei-me da minha frustração de antes por nem sequer ter dado uma oportunidade ao pirralho.


**Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

 **-X-**

* * *

 **Oportunidade no Natal**

Fitei com bastante indiferença o cliente mais persistente e ultimamente, mais habitual do bar onde trabalhava "Deadly Sins". Desde da primeira vez que nos vimos naquele balcão, começou com as tentativas de sedução. Mesmo que reconheça os meus atributos, reconheci nele o rosto ruborizado, olhos um pouco desfocados da realidade e o riso quase constante, as características básicas de um pirralho embriagado. Portanto, descartei o interesse até porque não era o primeiro e com certeza, não seria o último estudante universitário com falinhas ridículas de sedução.

Contudo, descobri com o tempo que era o mais persistente entre todos.

Porquê? Por que razão aceitei trabalhar num bar próximo a estudantes cujas hormonas ainda não tinham entrado na fase adulta? Bom, uma das razões era muito simples. Pagavam bem.

\- Acho que já nos vimos antes. – Piscou-me o olho e tive que resistir à tentação de revirar os olhos, perante mais um momento que não o levaria a lado nenhum.

\- Então, deves ver bastante porno _gay_. – Respondi num tom seco.

Após um primeiro momento de surpresa da parte dele e silêncio de ambas as partes, fez o que não esperava. Deixou escapar uma gargalhada ao balcão.

Ele realmente pensava que era uma piada? Podia ser, mas infelizmente a falta de dinheiro já me trouxe dias pouco glamourosos na vida.

\- Pensas que estou a brincar, puto mimado? Aposto que os teus paizinhos devem pagar toda a faculdade e as bebedeiras que apanhas quase todas as semanas aqui. Desanda daqui, pirralho. – Falei, vendo outro cliente fazer-me sinal para ser atendido.

Pela expressão no rosto dele, parece que finalmente algum sentido tinha entrado naquela cabeça. Isso ou ter-se-ia sentido insultado pelas minhas palavras. De qualquer das formas, assim que voltei a olhar para o balcão, já não estava lá com os olhinhos de sedução barata.

Eren, assim se chamava o meu _stalker_ no bar que se apresentou sem eu ter pedido e estava a frequentar um curso de Relações Internacionais. Entre as informações que não pedi, dizia ter-se mudado para Trost depois de ter entrado na faculdade da cidade. Vivia sozinho, apesar de ter um círculo de amigos bem ruidosos com quem normalmente vinha até ao bar e entre eles, vários dividiam quartos. O que apenas confirmava as minhas suspeitas de menino dos papás que não precisava de se preocupar com o dinheiro, pois tinha tudo facilitado.

É incrível a quantidade de coisas que me contava sem eu lhe perguntar absolutamente nada. Bom, nada também seria mentira. Às vezes, chateava tanto que cedia às tentativas de conversar comigo e pelo menos, dava-lhe a sensação de que estava a escutá-lo.

Sendo também certo que o pirralho era um idiota, mas era atraente. Definitivamente, o meu tipo se conseguisse ficar calado e deixar-me apreciar em silêncio, os olhos e aquele cabelo que já tinha puxado uma vez com o pretexto de expulsá-lo do bar. Talvez também já tivesse parado para olhar para a boca dele algumas vezes e não ter ouvido uma só palavra daqueles lábios apetecíveis.

Também tenho os meus momentos de fraqueza, ok? E é totalmente legítimo, desde que não faça nada. O meu patrão não ficaria satisfeito com esse tipo de confraternização com os clientes, apesar de que todas as noites há strippers no palco principal. Quando digo strippers, refiro-me também a alguns do sexo masculino e como é óbvio que o meu _stalker_ e eu jogamos na mesma equipa, pensei que se sentisse distraído pelo menos nas noites de espetáculo masculino. Porém, graças à fixação dele em mim, o meu ego continuava em alta. O que não continuava tão bem era a minha perceção acerca do Eren que depois de dias sem aparecer, subitamente interpela-me à saída do bar com o ecrã do telemóvel dele à frente da minha cara.

\- És tu?

O idiota procurou mesmo os meus vídeos.

\- Sim. – Respondi, desviando o telemóvel da minha cara.

\- Eu pensava que…

\- Era uma piada? – Questionei. – Lamento estragar as tuas fantasias de ser o primeiro, mas ganhava bem e além disso, conheci pessoas interessantes.

" _Incluindo o meu patrão atual que me ajudou a encontrar este trabalho no bar e assim, deixar essas gravações_ ", acrescentei mentalmente vendo o ar de cachorrinho abandonado à minha frente.

\- Tens namorado?

Como é que ele saltou para aquela conclusão?

\- Por que razão teria que responder a essa pergunta? – Retirei um maço de cigarros do bolso. – Desiste miúdo. Vai procurar…

\- És ainda mais interessante do que pensei. – Falou e arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Tens a noção que não dormi todas estas noites com estes vídeos? Mal posso esperar para…

Coloquei o dedo indicador no peito dele para que se afastasse enquanto um cigarro já se encontrava entre os meus lábios.

\- Tens mesmo qualquer coisa avariada dentro dessa cabeça. – Acendi o cigarro com o isqueiro. – Confirmas que já fiz filmes porno e a primeira coisa que te ocorre dizer é que isso faz de mim alguém mais interessante?

\- Podemos ensinar coisas um ao outro! – Falou entusiasmado.

Deixei escapar uma gargalhada. A sério, não consegui evitar. Acho que a mãe dele o devia ter deixado cair e batido com a cabeça em algum lado quando era criança. Era a única explicação para tanta estupidez.

\- O que é que tu me poderias ensinar? – Ironizei. – Mas parabéns conseguiste fazer-me rir. Reconsidera a carreira, serias um bom palhaço. Quando deixares as fraldas… - Tive o meu braço agarrado e fui encostado à parede com bastante força a ponto de deixar até cair o cigarro que levava na boca.

\- Será que tenho que mudar a minha abordagem?

\- Tens dez segundos para largar os meus braços, pirralho. – Ameacei, embora tivesse que admitir que aquele lado dele era interessante.

\- Pensas que não vejo como olhas para mim? – Provocou.

" _Definitivamente mais interessante_ ", concluí.

\- Mais cinco segundos e as tuas bolas irão conhecer o destino final. – Avisei e as mãos dele distanciarem-se apenas por breves instantes, antes de agarrarem a minha cintura e erguer-me ligeiramente, o suficiente para que assim que decidi protestar, tivesse os lábios dele contra os meus.

Tecnicamente estava fora do local e também do horário de trabalho e por isso, seria melhor aproveitar. Os lábios eram sem dúvidas tão apetecíveis como pensava, ao ponto de os morder, procurando que os entreabrisse, uma vez que inconscientemente até já tinha colocado as minhas pernas em torno da cintura dele. Porém, não só não respondeu ao meu pedido para aprofundar o beijo, como se distanciou para olhar-me nos olhos com um meio sorriso antes de dizer:

\- Parece que não serei o único a ficar na vontade…

Aquele filho da mãe…

Por norma, tento controlar o meu temperamento. As minhas respostas secas e olhares homicidas não permitem que existam oportunidades para que passem à próxima fase. É uma espécie de barreira para evitar a violência física, mas depois há os pouco afortunados que conseguem ultrapassar essa barreira.

Com efeito, o sorrisinho malicioso desapareceu quando lhe dei uma forte cabeçada que fez com que se distanciasse e assim que tive novamente os meus pés bem assentes no chão, seguiu-a uma joelhada nas joias da família.

\- Volta a aproximar-te de mim outra vez e da próxima vez, não será o meu joelho aí, será uma lâmina a impedir a reprodução de um idiota que quero que fique longe de mim!

Ninguém me deixa na vontade! Quem é que ele pensa que é? Agarrar-me assim de repente. Eu gosto de controlo e embora, tenha apreciado o momento até certo ponto, tendo em conta o tempo em que já não tenho companhia, estou pouco paciente para essas brincadeiras. Ok, talvez tenha exagerado um pouco, mas o miúdo precisava de aprender a ficar no lugar dele e procurar alguém da idade dele.

Enfim, depois desse nosso último encontro, as visitas ao bar diminuíram consideravelmente. Aliás, agora sempre que o via, permanecia no meio do grupo de amigos ruidoso e não vinha uma única vez até ao balcão, onde eu passava as minhas noites a preparar e servir bebidas.

As semanas foram passando e fui-me convencendo que por fim, regressara à minha rotina de antes sem as conversas infindáveis do moreno que poucas vezes, agora olhava na minha direção. Devia sentir-me contente por finalmente ter entendido o recado, mas quem sabe, talvez por nem sequer ter dado uma única oportunidade, sentisse que devia ter aproveitado pelo menos uma vez.

Agora era um pouco tarde.

Suspirei e servi mais uma bebida a alguém que brevemente teria que expulsar do bar, porque não iria acabar mais uma noite a limpar vómito do chão. Quem é que se embebeda tanto antes do natal? Já não vai beber o suficiente na ocasião? Para quê começar os estragos no dia anterior?

\- Levi?

Coloquei a garrafa na prateleira e ponderei que estivesse a confundir a voz de um certo moreno com outra pessoa, mas não… era realmente ele que estava de volta ao bar e veio até ao balcão.

\- O que vai ser? – Perguntei, mantendo a postura de sempre. – O habitual?

\- Um _shot_ chega, mas antes disso… - Disse e notei-o bastante cauteloso na forma de falar. – O que vais fazer amanhã?

\- Amanhã é natal. É dia de estares com os teus papás que sustentam a vida que levas. – Respondi.

\- Eles foram passar estes dias fora.

\- E tu não foste? – Indaguei confuso.

\- Juro que tentei esquecer, mas não consigo pensar em outra pessoa, Levi. – Falou. – Aceitas passar o dia comigo amanhã?

\- Eren, eu já disse que…

\- Fiquei em casa sozinho este natal para pedir-te só mais esta oportunidade. – Cortou com um ar quase desesperado. – Só uma oportunidade. Se depois não quiseres nada comigo, prometo que te deixo em paz.

\- Eren, tirando a minha aparência, o que raio um miúdo da tua idade vê em mim? És assim tão superficial?

\- Aceita o meu convite para sair e se for só superficial, como dizes, cada um vai para o seu canto.

Encarei-o por alguns momentos, vendo que ainda se agarrava à esperança de que lhe desse uma resposta positiva. O não estava quase a rolar pela minha língua, quando lembrei-me da minha frustração de antes por nem sequer ter dado uma oportunidade ao pirralho. Talvez uma má performance da parte dele quebrasse o meu interesse por ele. Afinal, era o que ele queria, certo? Passar um bom bocado na casa dele? Bom, talvez ambos quiséssemos o mesmo e se ele me desapontasse o suficiente, o encanto acabaria.

\- É uma promessa? – Questionei. – Se as coisas não correrem como o esperado, deixas-me em paz?

\- Prometo! – Disse entusiasmado ao não escutar uma negativa da minha parte.

\- Se é assim, então diz-me onde moras e a que hor…?

\- Consegui! – Falou, mostrando-me um daqueles sorrisos que sinceramente não me sentia muito à vontade de observar. Parecia que lhe tinha dado algum presente de valor, quando tudo o que tinha feito era aceitar de má vontade, sair com ele. – Diz-me onde moras e eu vou-te buscar.

\- Posso ir até à tua casa ou motel, se preferires. – Falei, descartando os eufemismos já que o miúdo finalmente iria ter o que andava à procura.

\- Huh? Ouve, eu quero mesmo que saias comigo amanhã. Dá-me a tua morada e eu passo para te ir buscar.

Ainda havia alguma, melhor dizendo, bastante incredulidade da minha parte. Já tinha aceitado sair com ele, não precisava de fingir boas intenções quando era claro que só podia querer uma coisa. Enfim, acabei por dar-lhe a minha morada e também o meu número pessoal, o que o deixou ainda mais empolgado com toda a situação. Devo dizer que não foi fácil lidar com os sorrisos ou os olhares o resto do tempo, mas de certa forma… já sentia falta daquele idiota ali para quebrar um pouco da minha rotina monótona.

No dia seguinte, a buzina de um carro em frente do apartamento do segundo andar onde vivia ecoou na rua vazia. Só podia ser ele… com quinze minutos de atraso, mas sim era o idiota.

Coloquei as chaves dentro do bolso do casaco antes de descer as escadas calmamente. Não queria dar-lhe a impressão errada de que estava ansioso pela saída e nem como tinha imaginado dezenas de forma de assassiná-lo por me ter feito pensar que podia ser uma brincadeira e ele não iria aparecer.

\- Bom dia. – Sorriu e assobiou ao ver-me entrar no carro, mais um presente dos papás com certeza ninguém daquela idade deveria ter dinheiro para um carro daqueles.

\- Bom dia para a pessoa que tem um carro com GPS, aquecimento e sabe-se lá mais o quê, mas curiosamente não sabe ver as horas num relógio. – Respondi, aconchegando-me à temperatura confortável do interior do carro.

\- Desculpa, sei que já te disse mas realmente tenho um problema em chegar a horas ao que quer que seja. – Coçou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado. – Não estou a causar uma boa impressão, não é?

\- Tch, não vou perder tempo a falar de um defeito que já deve vir de nascença. – Revirei os olhos, colocando o cinto.

\- Prometo compensar o meu atraso. Já comeste qualquer coisa?

\- Sim.

\- Eu ainda não.

\- Chegaste quinze minutos atrasado e nem sequer tomaste o pequeno-almoço? – Indaguei com um tom de repreensão.

\- Acompanhas-me na refeição? – Sugeriu, desvalorizando totalmente a minha acusação e ao ver-me assentir, sorriu enquanto conduzia de forma bem mais calma do que esperava de alguém jovem com um BMW nas mãos. – Vives em Trost…ahm, naqueles apartamentos há muito tempo?

\- Sim, eu sei que parece que estão a cair, mas é a renda que consigo pagar. – Falei. – Nasci em Trost, acho eu. Cresci num orfanato, aos dezoito deram-me o esperado pontapé no cu e disseram "desenrasca-te". Fiz de tudo um pouco, incluindo os vídeos que viste, mas o trabalho no bar ou as limpezas ajudaram-me a encontrar pelo menos um lugar mais decente do que os anteriores. Antes dividia o quarto com prostitutas.

\- Ahm…

Ele estava claramente sem palavras, mas quanto mais depressa se desapontasse, mais depressa retiraria as ideias estranhas da cabeça daquele miúdo mimado.

\- Estou a poupar tempo e a partilhar histórias para que te façam reconsiderar as tuas escolhas, pirralho. – Falei.

\- Trabalhaste na prostituição? – Perguntou com cautela.

De tudo o que tinha dito, realmente ele tinha o dom de nomear os pontos mais interessantes.

\- Vivi com colegas dessa área, mas apenas fiz alguns vídeos daqueles que viste. Não andei por aí a vender-me em esquinas ou bares, se é o que estás a insinuar.

\- Ah, desculpa mas… pensei que tivesses feito os vídeos por diversão. Há quem os faça no meu curso. – Disse pensativo. – Em que curso estás?

Ri-me um pouco.

\- A sério miúdo? Que idade achas que tenho? E qual foi a parte que não ouviste que trabalho num bar e nas limpezas? Como achas que tenho dinheiro para pagar estudos na faculdade?

\- Não tens a minha idade? – Perguntou surpreso. – Pareces bastante jovem, quase não te daria mais de vinte.

\- Agradeço o elogio, pirralho mas tenho vinte e set…oito. – Corrigi.

\- Vinte e oito com essa aparência? – Perguntou, desviando os olhos da estrada e bati-lhe na testa.

\- Presta atenção à condução! Posso não ter uma vida de sonho, mas não quero morrer ainda. – Repreendi.

\- Eu tenho vinte e dois, estou quase a acabar o curso. – Falou pensativa. – Uau… és ainda melhor do que pensava.

\- Gostas de homens mais velhos? – Perguntei.

\- Para mim estás no ponto certo. – Respondeu e eu revirei os olhos, não acreditando que de facto parámos numa pastelaria. Pensava que me estava a levar para a casa dele e tudo aquilo era apenas conversa de circunstância, mas em vez disso, após o pequeno-almoço rápido fomos até uma pista de gelo. Claro que o riquinho sabia perfeitamente como patinar, mas eu nunca me importei ou gastei dinheiro em patins e coisas do tipo.

\- Podes segurar na minha mão. – Disse divertido.

\- Não vou partir um braço ou uma perna apenas para te divertir, Jaeger. – Falei entre os dentes. – Preciso de ambos para trabalhar.

\- Ó vá lá, juro que não te deixo cair. – Dizia, estendendo a mão enquanto me segurava nas barras laterais da pista de gelo.

Como é que me deixei convencer de que aquilo era uma boa ideia?

Contra o que seria mais lógico, aceitei a mão daquele idiota para quase ver toda a minha vida passar num _flash_ assim que me puxou para o meio da pista e pensei que fosse bater com a cara no chão. Agarrei os braços dele com força ao ponto que se queixasse entre o riso.

\- _Caralho_ , porquê? Eu devia ter tido que não! Leva-me para fora daqui, Jaeger! – Ordenei, sentindo que iria escorregar a qualquer momento.

\- Relaxa um pouco, vais ver que te divertes.

Obviamente, o meu conceito e o dele de diversão não eram compatíveis e por isso, depois de gritar alguns insultos que originaram olhares indignados de pais que acham que os filhos são muito inocentes para ouvir aquele tipo de linguagem, por fim saímos daquela pista de gelo infernal.

Ele estava demasiado contente para o meu gosto, portanto, assim que tive a oportunidade fiz uma rasteira ao "Sr. Sou muito bom porque esquio todos os anos nos Alpes" e tive o prazer de o ver cair com a cara na neve. Seguiu-se uma troca de insultos entre nós mais uma vez, atraindo os olhares de alguns curiosos e no fim? Ele convida-me para almoçar.

Exato.

Tudo completamente plausível e normal.

Bom… mas talvez o normal seja muito valorizado e teria que admitir que o pirralho era uma caixinha de surpresas. Sugeriu que fôssemos almoçar num restaurante, cujos pratos se definiam por dimensões semelhantes a excrementos de ratos. Sim, essa foi a minha descrição com glamour que o fez rir (definitivamente ele tem um problema) e levar-me a outro lugar. Um restaurante italiano que estava mais dentro das minhas possibilidades financeiras, embora o _gentleman_ não me tenha deixado pagar no final.

Há muito tempo que não comia num restaurante ou me pagavam qualquer coisa. Sim, estava a mimar-me desde que tinha saído de casa e não posso dizer que me queixasse. A última vez que alguém fez algo assim, ao fim de uma hora estava a pedir-me que ficasse de joelhos e retribuísse a generosidade com a minha boca. O sacana aprendeu que não só não iria retribuir, como possivelmente ficou incapacitado para se reproduzir.

Mas se o Eren queria encaminhar as coisas pelo mesmo caminho, devo admitir que estava a levar o seu tempo.

\- Onde vamos agora? – Perguntei, soprando ar quente para as minhas mãos.

\- Fazer compras.

\- Compras? – Indaguei. – Eren, quem é que faz comprar no dia de Nat…? – Puxou-me para o interior do centro comercial e graças a Deus pela criação do aquecimento central! Aleluia senhor!

Com uma temperatura mais aceitável, esperei que largasse a minha mão, mas ele manteve-a bem firme e segura na dele. Sentia-me numa daquelas séries ridículas que costumava ver quando estava no orfanato. Séries juvenis. Não nos deixavam ver outras coisas e não é que as outras opções fossem melhores. Até melhoraria os meus gostos televisivos, mas o meu telemóvel do tempo da pedra diz muito sobre as minhas capacidades financeiras e por isso, nada de televisão, exceto a do vizinho em que posso escutar pelo menos as notícias. As paredes finas têm as suas vantagens.

Não muitas, mas algumas.

\- Acho que te ficavam bem.

\- Huh? – Balbuciei distraidamente.

\- Aquelas calças. – Apontou para a vitrina.

\- As que custam setenta euros. – Confirmar o preço era sempre um hábito meu e um dos meus lemas "confirmar preço primeiro, antes de sequer pensar em sonhar".

\- Vem, tens que experimentar. – Puxou-me para o interior da loja.

\- Eren, eu não vou experimentar algo que representa a minha conta do gás e luz juntas! – Murmurei entre os dentes.

Mais uma vez ignorou os meus protestos e correu alguns corredores da loja, pegando em várias peças de roupa diferentes, dizendo que eu ficaria bem em todas elas. E… bem, já que ele estava a chatear-me tanto e eu realmente, nunca teria a oportunidade de vestir aquelas roupas, resolvi dar-lhe o gosto e experimentar algumas. As calças eram sempre justas, mas devo dizer que acentuavam os meus atributos e a julgar pelo olhar pouco inocente do moreno que podia ver pelo reflexo do espelho, ele também aprovava.

Mais alguns pontos para o meu ego.

\- Gostas do que estás a ver, Eren? – Provoquei, passando a mão nos meus cabelos.

\- Muito.

Sorri de lado.

\- Quanta honestidade… agora sai, preciso de mudar de roupa antes que tenha que te agredir porque não sabes controlar toda essa vontade de me ver em cima de ti. – Puxei a cortina.

\- Colocar essas imagens na minha cabeça não ajuda nada, Levi. – Acusou.

Ri-me um pouco.

\- É a minha vez de me divertir com alguma coisa. Alguém já se riu bastante hoje às minhas custas. – Apontei enquanto mudava de roupa e em seguida, dobrei as roupas que tinha experimentado com cuidado e penso que o Eren terá ficado impaciente com o tempo que estava a demorar a abrir a cortina e por isso, assim que viu o que estava a fazer…

\- Esquece isso.

\- Dobrar roupa que os clientes acham que podem atirar de qualquer forma para cima das prateleiras não é uma atividade que faz os funcionários felizes. Acredita já trabalhei numa loja de roupa e… - Tirou as roupas da minha mão e pegou nas outras. – Hei! Eren! – Senti-me gelar ao vê-lo a colocar as roupas sobre o balcão. – O que estás a fazer?! Tira…

\- Levo tudo. – Sorriu à funcionária que retribuiu o sorriso e aceitou o cartão de crédito sem hesitar.

\- Estás a ouvir-me? – Agarrei o braço dele. – Tens a noção do preço de cada uma dessas peças?! Eu experimentei apenas para passar o tempo e…

\- Ficaram-te bem.

\- O seu namorado tem razão. – Acrescentou a mulher no caixa, entregando o aparelho para que o idiota pudesse inserir o código do cartão.

\- Ele não é… - Ia dizer, mas interrompeu-me e depois de colocar o código murmurou na minha orelha:

\- Devias andar vestido como príncipe que és.

Odiava admitir, mas subitamente fiquei sem palavras e penso que corei um pouco a julgar pelo ar divertido dele. Seja como for, foi o suficiente para não protestar mais com a quantia absurda que estava a gastar em roupas para mim.

\- Não fiques com essa cara. – Disse, enquanto colocava as sacas na mala do carro. – Não faço isto por caridade. Eu realmente gostei de te ver nas roupas.

\- Mas ainda assim…

\- Vamos para uma sessão de cinema em minha casa? – Sugeriu e levando em consideração, tudo o que já tinha feito, não tive sequer vontade de oferecer resistência. Talvez fosse finalmente cobrar pelo tratamento que me ofereceu durante todo o dia.

Sim, eu sou bastante pessimista relativamente às intenções dos outros e ninguém me pode culpar. Não estou habituado a gestos de bondade ou simpatia a troco de nada. Principalmente, quando vem de alguém que gasta dinheiro sem pensar duas vezes num completo desconhecido. Ok, eu não sou totalmente um desconhecido, mas nunca nos falámos fora do meu contexto de trabalho e agora, estamos a passar o dia juntos e nem sei como ainda não me deixou em algum lado. Eu não sou propriamente uma pessoa agradável, mas em vez de ofender-se com o que digo ele ri-se ou então discute comigo.

O apartamento dele localizava-se numa zona privilegiada da cidade com direito a estacionamento privado, porteiro, portas automáticas, aquecimento na entrada e elevador. Também alguma música de fundo enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor até ao apartamento dele que era sem dúvida, duas ou três vezes maior do que o meu já para não falar da mobília moderna e mais uma vez, o bendito aquecedor central.

\- Fica à vontade e podes escolher o filme.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto o via entrar para um corredor da casa e deixava-me sozinho na sala. Eu pensava que filme era uma outra forma de dizer, vou saltar-te para cima. Mas pelos vistos, ele queria mesmo ver alguma coisa.

Tirei o casaco e aproximei-me da televisão um plasma que deveria ter proporções semelhantes a alguns ecrãs de cinema. Não que eu tenha visto um nos últimos anos, mas se bem me recordo da única vez que fui a um, eram bastante grandes. Enfim, devaneios à parte, havia uma coleção impressionante de DVDs. Vi poucos filmes, a maioria dos que tinha visto eram…

\- Gostas de comédias românticas? – Perguntou, voltando à sala e mantendo-me de costas para ele enquanto via o nome dos filmes, respondi:

\- As prostitutas com quem partilhei alguns quartos preferiam este género e visto que a televisão e o DVD eram delas, não tinha muitas opções.

\- As _putas_ gostam de comédias românticas?

Encolhi os ombros.

\- São gostos. Eram as comédias românticas ou dramas.

\- Hum. – Acercou-se e de cócoras ao meu lado, questionou. – O que dizes de um filme de terror? Já viste Annabelle?

\- Eren, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que é bom ou não pelo cinema. Não é algo que tivesse muita oportunidade para dedicar tempo. – Respondi.

\- Então, vamos ver Annabelle. – Sorriu. – Queres que faça pipocas?

\- Faz o que quiseres. – Falei e vi-o desaparecer novamente, desta vez na direção da cozinha. – Podes descalçar-te, Levi. Fica à vontade. – Ouvi-o dizer.

Assistir um filme de terror foi mais um dos erros que cometi naquele dia. Nunca gostei de bonecas e aquela sessão de cinema apenas frisou ainda mais o meu ódio por elas. O Eren parecia ser imune àquela _merda_ , mas acho que a certa altura, tive a esperança de que o sofá me absorvesse porque queria mesmo desaparecer.

\- Não, não… _puta_ que pariu, isto nunca mais acaba!

Eren riu ligeiramente ao meu lado.

\- Nunca achei que fosses tão impressionável.

\- Vai à _merda_ , Eren. – Falei com uma voz bem menos firme do que tencionava e agarrei a mão dele enquanto algumas pipocas caíam sobre o sofá. – Quem é que paga para ver uma coisa destas?

\- Suponho que depois deste não queiras ver outro de terror.

\- Depois deste… - Falei, desviando momentaneamente o olhar do ecrã. – Sou eu que escolho o filme.

Essa afirmação levou-nos ao seguinte momento:

\- Tu… queres ver Frozen? – Repetiu pausadamente.

\- Sim.

\- Alguma razão em especial? – Indagou curioso.

\- Quero entender o fascínio pela personagem principal.

\- Mas disseste que não estavas muito atento ao cinema em geral.

\- Sim, mas o meu patrão há uns meses atrás perguntou-me se estaria interessado em vestir-me como a… Elsa? Sim, acho que era esse o nome. – Falei pensativo. – Para fazer uma _lapdance_ a um cliente. Queria pagar-me o dobro do salário. Eu disse que não, mas depois fiquei a pensar em quem seria a personagem e um dos meus colegas de trabalho disse-me para ver o filme Frozen.

A certa altura durante o decorrer do filme…

\- Ah, eu conheço a letra desta música. – Fiz um ar de nojo. – Acabo de descobrir quem era o cliente que queria a _lapdance_. Ele cantou-me esta música algumas vezes.

Eren riu abertamente.

\- Devias escrever um livro com as tuas aventuras e comentários. Serias um comediante famoso.

\- Sim, continua a rir-te da desgraça alheia.

\- Desculpa, mas é muito divertido. – Falou, mantendo o braço sobre o sofá, mesmo atrás da minha cabeça. Sei que estava nessa posição e bem próximo desde do filme de terror, mas não disse nada. O perfume dele era ótimo.

\- Vou encomendar uma pizza, pode ser?

\- Essa é a tua ceia de natal?

\- Queres algo mais tradicional? – Perguntou.

\- Eu não me importo com essas coisas, mas pensei que tu te importasses. – Admiti. – Além da árvore de natal ali no canto, nem sequer vejo presentes.

\- Tu és o meu presente. – Sorriu.

E mais uma vez, mantive-me em silêncio com aquele comentário.

Depois da minha escolha pouco convencional do filme e do jantar também nada tradicional, ocupei-me de limpar a cozinha daquele miúdo mimado que pensa que pode enfiar a loiça na máquina de qualquer forma sem retirar os resíduos.

No fim, retirei o avental e notei que me observava desde da porta da cozinha.

\- Queres que te leve a casa?

Não era exatamente esse o comentário que esperava, mas quem sabe finalmente ele já se tivesse apercebido que não éramos compatíveis. Se bem que pelo menos estava à espera de algum momento quente, antes da despedida.

\- Desiludido comigo depois de me conhecer melhor?

\- Huh? Não! Não, claro que não! Mas não sei se…

Dei alguns passos na direção dele.

\- Onde está a confiança de antes? – Provoquei. – Depois deste dia, apesar de alguns momentos dispensáveis, mereces algum tipo de recompensa, não achas? – O meu dedo indicador percorreu o peito dele, descendo até às calças desportivas que vestiu depois de ter chegado a casa. – Gostei o cavalheirismo de hoje, mas está na hora de ver novamente o selvagem que sempre vi nesses teus olhos. – Sussurrei.

O efeito das minhas palavras não se fez esperar, segurou nos meus cabelos colando as nossas bocas. Desta vez, não hesitou em explorar a minha boca e eu fiz o mesmo, deliciando-me com a empolgação que podia sentir da parte dele. Puxou os meus cabelos com força mais uma vez e ouvir-me gemer contra a boca dele, fez com que as mãos dele descessem e quisessem explorar com avidez cada parte do meu corpo.

Aproveitei para fazer o mesmo, mordiscando o lábio dele e de imediato, prensou-me contra a porta da cozinha. Gememos baixinho e arranhei um pouco o pescoço dele, antes de sussurrar:

\- Aqui mesmo ou no teu quarto?

\- No meu quarto, capitão. – Respondeu, agarrando nas minhas coxas enquanto beijava o meu pescoço que deixava bem exposto para que pudesse beijar e morder.

\- Hum, viste mesmo os meus vídeos… - Murmurei, deixando-me levar por ele até ao quarto. – Então, sabes que gosto de dominar. Não é por acaso que me davam esse nome.

Colocou-me na cama com mais cuidado do que esperava e com um meio sorriso, respondeu:

\- Mas hoje será diferente. – Prendeu os meus braços acima da cabeça com uma das mãos. – Deixa-me levar-te à loucura…

\- Estás à altura? – Incitei, colocando as minhas pernas em torno da cintura dele. – Quero deixar, mas tens que saber o que estás a fazer e nada disto acontece sem proteção. – Acrescentei.

\- Mais alguma coisa antes de tomar as rédeas? – Questionou.

Mordi o meu lábio.

\- Não imaginas o _tesão_ que me dá, ver-te com esse ar a tentar dominar-me. Quero ver até onde podes ir, Eren. Será que consegues fazer com que esqueça o meu próprio nome?

Em vez de responder-me diretamente à pergunta, distanciou-se por alguns instantes para retirar a camisola que levava e sem hesitação, deu-me uma ordem muito direta.

\- Tira tudo.

Perder tempo não estava na lista das prioridades dele e nem na minha, mas depois de retirar a camisa não resisti a retirar lentamente as calças sob o olhar de luxúria que me lançava. Mais lentamente ainda, retirei as meias e só no fim, a única coisa que me cobria.

Teria voltado a sentar-me na cama, não fosse ele chamar-me com o dedo indicador.

\- E se me ajudares a tirar o que falta? – Sugeriu e sorri de lado, colocando as mãos na cintura dele antes de baixar ligeiramente as calças. Parei por breves instantes e mordi-o do lado esquerdo, fazendo questão de que ficasse uma marca. Ouvi-o suster a respiração e vagarosamente, desci as calças, deixando a minha respiração arrepiar a pele dele a cada centímetro que baixava.

Com as calças no chão, subi as mãos de forma insinuante pelas pernas dele. Aquela pele morena era ainda mais deliciosa ao toque e todos os músculos pareciam ter a proporção certa, ao ponto de ter mordido novamente desta vez numa das coxas e ele gemeu.

\- Levi…

\- Vamos ao que falta. – Murmurei, puxando os boxers dele bem mais rápido do que provavelmente esperava e dei-lhe indicações para levantar cada um dos pés para retirar por completo qualquer peça de roupa. – Agora sim… - Sentei-me na cama, lambendo os lábios. – Vem cá.

Sem hesitar veio até parar à minha frente e segurei no seu membro com alguma firmeza com um movimento lento de vai e vem que provocava mais gemidos da parte dele.

\- Mais rápido, Levi. – Pediu, acariciando o meu rosto e com os olhos fixos nele, fiz algo ainda melhor do que acelerar os movimentos, comecei a beijar toda a extensão. A respiração dele ia ficando progressivamente mais agitada, fosse pelo toque dos meus lábios ou pela língua que parava na ponta e chegava a descer toda a extensão. – Ngh… muito bom, não pares. – Podia ver de soslaio uma das mãos dele que parava sempre momentos antes de tocar nos meus cabelos e por isso, agarrei nela e coloquei-a sobre a minha cabeça, assentindo na direção dele.

\- Podes empurrar tão fundo quanto quiseres. – Sussurrei antes de envolvê-lo novamente e um gemido bem mais alto soou, quando segurando com força nos meus cabelos fez exatamente o que lhe sugeri.

Partilhar o quarto com colegas experientes em áreas como aquela podia ser bastante útil em termos de dicas para evitar engasgar-me em situações como aquela. O que era ótimo, pois assim podia aproveitar para escutar alguns dos gemidos mais sexys que alguma vez ouvi.

Repentinamente, ainda com as mãos nos meus cabelos afastou-me dele e empurrou-me para que me deitasse sobre a cama. Colocou-se sobre mim e esticou uma das mãos para retirar duas coisas. Lubrificante e o preservativo que rasgou com um dos dentes, antes de o retirar da embalagem.

\- E que tal te ires preparando para mim? – Falou com a voz ainda afetada pela atividade anterior.

Peguei no frasco e espalhei uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante pelos dedos até porque já fazia algum tempo, um bom tempo desde que tive que fazer algo semelhante. Portanto, mais valia prevenir do que tornar aquela experiência desagradável e quando vi os olhos dele em mim novamente, inseri o primeiro dedo.

Pensei que fosse ficar a observar-me, mas em vez disso acercou-se e fez com que flexionasse as pernas de modo a deixar as minhas coxas mais expostas e começou a beijá-las. Aqueles lábios eram pecaminosos, arrepiavam-me e tornavam impossível a tarefa de conter os gemidos.

\- Outro dedo, capitão. – Sussurrou, deixando as minhas coxas e deitando-se ao meu lado para alcançar o meu peito, pescoço, queixo e lábios.

\- Ngh… Eren…

\- Mais um. – Mordeu a minha orelha. – Ainda não foste fundo o suficiente… - Uma das mãos dele segurou a usava para inserir dedos em mim e empurrou-a um pouco mais, fazendo-me gemer bem mais alto do que tencionava. – Isso mesmo. Era isso que queria que encontrasses.

Um pouco trémulo com a sensação e olhos semiabertos, tentei falar entre os beijos longos e molhados que nublavam o meu raciocínio.

\- Er…ngh… Eren!

\- Hum?

\- Já me preparei o suficiente. – Falei, retirando os dedos e ele sorriu de lado.

Esperava que se posicionasse sobre mim, mas em vez disso, colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura e num gesto repentino que me assustou por alguns momentos, fez com que ficasse sobre ele.

\- Comporta-te como um bom menino e monta-me. – Piscou-me o olho e quase revirei os olhos, mas decidi ocupar-me com posicionar-me corretamente e sentar-me pouco a pouco nele. – Devagar… - Começou a mover os polegares nas minhas coxas em forma de conforto, ao ver a minha expressão de dor.

\- Não te movas ainda… - Pedi e vi-o anuir.

Pela vontade e entusiasmo que usualmente os mais novos demonstram, sobretudo nos primeiros anos de inexperiência, pensei que fosse desrespeitar o meu pedido sem que lhe desse luz verde. Contudo, para minha surpresa manteve-se quieto e apenas a mover as mãos nas minhas coxas como forma de conforto.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes ao experimentar mover-me devagar e quando a dor foi-se tornando mais suportável, aumentei ligeiramente o ritmo. Procurei os olhos dele e deliciei-me com a expressão ruborizada e a respiração agitada.

Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes aumentando o ritmo dos meus quadris, ouvindo aqueles gemidos sensuais que queria gravar na memória. A certa altura, apoiei as mãos sobre o peito dele e olhando-o olhos nos olhos, murmurei:

\- Já podes.

Começou com cuidado e não acertámos no ritmo certo durante algum tempo, mas assim que encontrámos a sincronia perfeita, os gemidos obscenos não eram unicamente dele, mas também meus. A cama rangia debaixo dos nossos movimentos cada vez mais fortes. As mãos dele deixavam marcas cada vez mais vermelhas na minha pele. Golpeou-me algumas vezes, depois de ouvir-me gemer mais alto e não era exagerado. Era a proporção certa e cada vez mais concluía que tinha feito a escolha certa em dar-lhe aquela oportunidade.

Era atento aos detalhes mesmo naquelas circunstâncias e graças a isso, notava exatamente aquilo que me fazia tremer, gemer mais alto e perder a noção da realidade.

A determinada altura, ordenou que saísse de cima dele e ficasse de quatro na cama. Tentei manter-me nessa posição, mas os meus braços depressa perderam a força e tive o meu rosto e gemidos em parte ocultados pelas almofadas.

\- Ah Levi! Não sei… ngh… - Saiu de dentro de mim mais uma vez e virou-me de barriga para cima, antes de posicionar-se sobre mim. – Quero ver o teu rosto… - Falou antes de entrar novamente dentro de mim e as minhas mãos arranharam os braços dele.

\- Ngh… ah! Não vou aguentar muito mais…

\- Também não. – Sussurrou, beijando-me enquanto investia com cada vez mais força dentro de mim. Estava definitivamente a perder a cabeça pela forma tão perfeita como chegava àquele ponto certo e me fazia perder entre palavras impercetíveis e o nome dele.

O orgasmo chegou pouco depois, assim como a sensação de exaustão que quase me fez pensar que era uma boa ideia dormir naquele estado, mas pensar em acordar todo pegajoso, fez com que encontrasse forças para me levantar e empurrar também o outro idiota que só bocejava e abraçava à mínima oportunidade.

Depois de um duche complicado em que quase cedi à tentação de experimentar o único jacúzi que vi de tão perto, voltámos ao quarto onde troquei os lençóis e adormeci com o Eren agarrado a mim como um coala. Não é exatamente uma queixa… até porque não me lembro de alguma vez alguém ter dormido assim ao meu lado, demonstrando tanta vontade em ter-me ali. Era uma sensação estranha, mas muito boa.

Eu tenho um sono leve, mas talvez fosse o orgasmo intenso ou a cama confortável com aquele pedaço de mau caminho, se calhar a junção das duas coisas que me fez dormir até ao momento em que acordei com o pequeno-almoço na cama.

\- Bom dia, meu príncipe.

Corei ligeiramente, desviando o olhar.

\- Deixa de dizer asneiras. – Murmurei. – Que horas são?

\- Come primeiro. Não te preocupes com coisas secundárias.

\- Não trabalhei ontem, mas hoje tenho que ir por isso, tenho que me preocupar com as horas. – Falei, pegando numa das torradas.

\- Por falar nesse assunto, quero que deixes esse trabalho no bar.

\- E vou viver debaixo da ponte? – Indaguei, continuando a comer.

\- Eu posso…

\- Não quero caridade, Eren. – Dispensei de imediato.

\- Não é caridade. O encontro de ontem, tudo o que aconteceu… eu realmente… - Ia dizer, quando a campainha tocou. – Quem é que será a esta hora? – Falou entre os dentes, saindo do quarto.

Enquanto se ausentou do quarto, continuei a comer e a pensar que devia sair daquela casa antes que as coisas se complicassem. Sexo era apenas isso, sexo. Só que todo o dia de ontem não se resumiu apenas a isso e eu não estava habituado a lidar com essas situações e sobretudo, a pouca vontade de voltar à mesma relação de antes com o Eren. Sim, o sexo não foi terrível, bem pelo contrário, mas não era só isso. O dia anterior tinha sido bem melhor do que alguma vez esperava e não queria acostumar-me a coisas dessas. A algo que não podia ter.

O telemóvel dele começou a tocar com uma música estúpida que tocava no bar quase todas as noites "HotBling" de um cantor chamado Drake. Revirei os olhos com a escolha da música que estava irritar-me e peguei no aparelho para tentar abaixar ou tirar o som, mas porque entendo tão bem do funcionamento destas coisas modernas, acabei por atender a chamada.

\- Eren, meu bombom? – Era a voz de uma mulher.

Devia desligar?

Era uma mulher que o tratava com uma certa intimidade. Será que devia saber quem era antes de ser perseguido por alguma namorada ciumenta? Se bem que a mulher parecia mais velha do que ele e até do que eu, arriscaria dizer. Bom, não deveria estranhar. Existem fetiches para tudo nos dias que correm.

\- Ele já vai atender a chamada. – Falei.

Não consegui resistir à curiosidade de tentar saber quem era.

\- Oh… - Um momento de pausa e pensei que fosse insultar-me. – Grisha vem cá! Acho que foi o namorado do nosso Eren que atendeu!

\- Desculpe? – Falei confuso.

\- Até que enfim foi falar com ele! – Ouvi uma voz masculina de fundo. – Estava cansado de tanto drama dele.

\- Muito prazer, querido! O meu nome é Carla Jaeger, sou a mãe do Eren e uma sogra adorável não tenhas dúvidas.

\- Ah… - Balbuciei. – Levi Ackerman.

\- A tua voz não me é estranha. – Comentou pensativa. – Parece a voz de um dos vídeos que o meu Eren andava a ver.

Ah, ótimo! O idiota andava a ver porno sem fones e com os pais em casa! Claro, nada como causar boas impressões. Eu já não sou bom nessas coisas, mas pelos vistos o idiota também não ajuda. Espera…

Por que raio queria eu causar uma boa impressão? É óbvio que nunca nos vamos ver. Eu não sou quem eles pensam.

\- Ah, Sra. Jaeger.

\- Podes chamar-me Carla.

\- Certo… Carla, eu acho que está…

\- Onde estão as minhas maneiras? Feliz Natal, meu querido.

\- Ah… Feliz Natal para si também e o seu marido. – Falei um pouco sem jeito e vi o idiota regressar ao quarto com embrulhos.

\- Obrigada, meu querido. Onde está o meu Eren? Queria saber se ele já recebeu os presentes que enviámos.

\- Eu vou passar-lhe a chamada. – Falei.

\- Obrigada, foi um prazer falar contigo! Espero que nos encontremos em breve!

A conversa com os pais ainda demorou alguns minutos e aproveitei esse tempo para procurar e vestir as minhas roupas. Tencionava sair a meio da conversa, mas esta cortou-se com os desejos de um feliz natal e em seguida, ele parou à minha frente.

\- Onde vais?

\- Para casa. – Respondi.

\- Nós ainda não acabámos de conversar.

\- Eren é melhor terminar por aqui antes que isto fique ainda mais estranho. Os teus pais pensam que me vão conhecer e…

\- Mas eu quero que os conheças. – Falou confiante.

\- Bateste com a cabeça? Ouve pirralho, já tiveste o que querias e foi bom mas isto… - Apontou para o apartamento em geral. – Não combina comigo, tu não combinas comigo. Os teus pais não estão à espera de conhecer um empregado de bar que faz limpezas ocasionalmente.

\- Mas não gostaste de passar o dia comigo ontem? Eu gostei, Levi. Gostei de saber mais coisas sobre ti e passar tempo contigo.

\- Não importa se gostei ou não. – Repliquei. – Nós somos diferentes, Eren.

\- Para mim o que importa é se gostaste e se querias repetir algo assim novamente. É tudo o que quero saber. – Falou decidido. – É verdade que inicialmente, comecei a falar contigo porque eras e és fisicamente atraente, mas depois não podia ser só isso e depois de ontem… é sem dúvida, bem mais do que isso.

Levei uma das mãos ao meu rosto.

\- Não podes dizer essas coisas assim… - Murmurei e senti a mão dele sobre o meu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse para ele. – Eu gostei de passar o dia contigo ontem, mas…

\- Não preciso saber mais nada. Podemos pelo menos tentar antes de dizer que não vai funcionar só porque tenho mais uns trocos na carteira?

\- Ninguém compra um BMW, este apartamento e aquelas roupas de ontem com uns trocos, Jaeger. – Apontei.

\- Pronto, ok pode ser que tenha mais um pouco, mas isso não tem que ser a razão para que tudo dê errado. Vamos tentar? – Falou e ao ver a minha hesitação. – Por favor?

\- Tentar… - Repeti e vi um sorriso no rosto dele. – Mas sem exigir que abandone o meu trabalho ou as minhas coisas para viver às tuas custas, ok?

\- Mas posso ajudar de vez em quando?

\- Se eu disser que não, tens que aceitar. – Afirmei e vi-o assentir.

\- Então, é um sim?

\- É um sim… - Murmurei, antes de ser abraçado de forma quase sufocante. – Cuidado pirralho. Eu disse tentar…

\- Já é o melhor presente que podia ter recebido! E por falar nisso… - Afastou-se para pegar no telemóvel. – Diz-me a tua data de aniversário para não me esquecer de comprar o teu presente.

\- Já estás a pensar demasiado no futuro. – Comentei e suspirei ao ver que não o ia convencer a desistir da ideia. – 25…

\- 25 de?

\- Dezembro. – Concluí.

\- 25 de dezembro. – Memorizou no telemóvel e ficou pensativo. – Fizeste anos ontem?! Não! Nem sequer te comprei um presente!

\- Deixa de dizer asneiras, já me compraste bastantes coisas ontem!

\- Mas não conta, porque eu não sabia dessa data tão importante! – Falou agitado e tive que lhe bater na testa.

\- Não vais comprar mais nada, ok? O meu presente de natal e de anos foi dar-te esta oportunidade, ok? Não preciso de mais nada. – Falei e corei ligeiramente ao ver mais um sorriso rasgado à minha frente, ao que se seguiu mais um abraço sufocante.

* * *

 **-X-**

 _Um ótimo Natal todos!_


End file.
